


A Night with the Big Bad Wolf

by Aponi_Aquene



Series: Monster AUs [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, Alpha Emma Swan, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Beast sex, Biting, Bottom Evil Queen | Regina Mills, Breeding, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Emma Swan Has a Penis, Established Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Fluff, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan Smut, Explicit Language, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Futa, Futa Emma Swan, Futanari, Girl Penis, Girl Penis Emma Swan, Graphic Description, Imprinting, Kinks, Knotting, Lesbian Sex, Mating, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan Queen AU, Top Emma Swan, Vaginal Sex, Were-Creatures, Werewolf Emma Swan, Werewolf Sex, Werewolves, lesbian werewolf, swanqueen - Freeform, werewolf mating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:42:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aponi_Aquene/pseuds/Aponi_Aquene
Summary: Regina Mills and her werewolf Emma Swan meet in the woods for some late night breeding.Swan QueenWitchy!ReginaWerewolf!EmmaG!p Emma(Now a multi-chapter)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Series: Monster AUs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644145
Comments: 68
Kudos: 906





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI! So this story is inspired by the Monster Fucker Week on Tumblr. I will be trying to post creature related one shots daily to keep up but you know how that goes. I like the idea of Swan Queen as Beasts or Monsters so I thought, why the hell not. I can finally give into my monster obsession...
> 
> Anywho, This is just smut but here's some context, Emma is a werewolf and Regina is not. She isn't human either but compared to Emma she is. Emma is g!p in this one as well. Also, warnings for aggression and roughness, Emma is a werewolf after all. Knotting, breeding, explicit sex. check tags please for more warnings.
> 
> I will also add that Emma is mostly wolf, although she is in a human form here (I wasn't bold enough to put her in wolf form for this yet lol maybe some day. lmao), so she doesn't have a wide vocabulary and her behavior is very animalistic. Also I didn't specify a location because I didn't find it important for this one shot but it is very AU. This is my first time attempting something like this. :)
> 
> with that being said, I deeply apologize for any mistakes, enjoy.

A Night with the Big Bad Wolf

Regina knew that doing this so close to the full moon could be dangerous and in some ways, she was even tempting fate but she didn’t care. In fact, it gave her a rush of fear which gave way to excitement. Riding that high, she traveled further into the forest. As she traveled deep into the forest where the trees and other foliage thickened, looming over her, she extended her lantern to light the night ahead of her. She turned her face to the sky where the silvery moon was heavy and bright against the royal blue and black sky, preparing to present herself in full and what a beauty she was. The loud snap of a twig and rustling in the bushes caused her to jump with a start. She placed a hand on her chest in an attempt at calming her racing heart and held her lantern out in front of her, its glow casting over the bushes in the darkness.

“Woods unsafe.” A voice whispered into the night. Regina turned her attention to the sound. “Wolf waiting to devour you.”

Regina bit her lip. She recognized that voice and knew it well despite it being distorted with a low growl. She smirked. “Will it eat me whole?”

“Yes…” The voice hissed. 

“Oh…” Regina purred. “I might like getting eaten though.” she paused. “And you will certainly love the taste of me.”

“I already do.” The voice replied. “Taste you now.”

Regina smirked. “Then come get me.”

As soon as the words left her lips she saw a figure peek around a tree, its eyes glowing a bright green and she smiled fully then. The figure spoke again. “Want devoured by big bad wolf?”

Regina smirked again. Yes, there was a big bad wolf in these woods that most people feared but Regina did not fear her mate and true love. “Big, huh?" She whispered. "How big?”

“Wanna see?” the excitement was evident in her voice.

“Will you be gentle?” Regina asked, feigning an innocent tone. 

“Not in the slightest.” The figure growled. “I want you.”

Regina bit her lip again. “You have to take me. Stop lurking and come here.”

The dark figure stepped out from behind the tree and in a flash and a gust of wind, they were on Regina, shoving her up against a tree. The force of her back hitting the hard, rough bark nearly knocked the wind out of her. She let out a low erotic hum at the force of it and the display of strength and dominance. A body collided with her own and instantly fingers and claws started tearing at her clothes. When her blouse was torn open and the buttons went flying everywhere, she did not give a single damn about the expensive silk shirt. It was its own fault for not getting out of the way quick enough. The material fell open, revealing a black pushup bra and Regina’s smooth stomach. The coolness of the night air and the stimulation to her body was causing her nipples to harden and press against the material of the bra almost painfully. She actually wanted it off but it seemed that she would have to wait since she felt a strong firm body press up against hers, successfully pinning her up against the tree. A warm mouth found her throat, licking up the column before latching onto her pulse point, Regina’s body was lit on fire with a burning desire and she needed to hold onto something to keep her composure but when she reached out her hand to tangle them into the other woman’s gorgeous blonde mane but her wrist was caught and her arm was pulled up above her head. The same went for the other; her hand that was rested on Emma's chest was pulled away and up above her head as well. Nails sank into the sensitive flesh of her wrist and Regina moaned at the pain then her head fell back hitting the tree exposing her throat even further. The persistent mouth continued working on her throat and Regina continued to moan and writhe against the tree. She struggled against the hold, knowing full well that she could not break free but her partner enjoyed the struggle and when she behaved like prey. Her entire body and spirit were craving this. She was craving Emma Swan. The beautiful, powerful yet charming Alpha werewolf that had claimed these woods as her own. She knew that the other witches in her coven would not approve of her engaging in such filthy acts with a werewolf but frankly she didn’t give a damn. Besides, she found it kind of sexy that some would view their relationship as something filthy. Emma had a similar problem with her own pack who felt that since she was an Alpha she should choose another wolf to breed with. They disliked humans and even though Regina wasn't exactly human, she looked the part and that was enough for them to disapprove of her but just like Regina, Emma did not give a fuck. She loved Regina and imprinted on her, claiming her as a mate.

Every nerve ending within her body was awake from the touch of Emma Swan and the feeling was insanely pleasurable and painful. Her flesh was sensitive to the touch, that was why when teeth sank into the flesh of her throat, a growl rose up from deep within her chest. This only egged Emma on and caused her to growl as well, deeper and stronger, in warning; a show of dominance. Regina felt it inside her and heard Emma’s warning loud and clear, she then submitted immediately. Emma growled again and pressed against her even more so. Emma was solid and she had a few pounds of muscle on Regina so this made it difficult for Regina to move, putting her completely at her mate’s mercy.

“Emma,” she breathed.

She received a grunt in response indicating that she had been heard.

“Kiss me, please.” She pleaded. 

Emma did not give her a verbal response, instead, she pulled away from Regina’s throat and met her gaze, her eyes still glowing. The pale moonlight was playing off Emma’s fair features causing half of her face to almost glow while the other half was cast in a shadow. This only added to her wolf’s beauty.

One of Emma’s hands released the wrist in its hold, the other hand took both wrists while the free hand found itself on Regina’s throat, squeezing enough to challenge her breathing but not enough to obstruct it. She leaned in close then, Regina’s eyes slipped closed as the woman’s soft rose-colored lips brushed against hers. She tilted her head back hoping to receive more because she desperately needed more. She was rewarded when Emma’s mouth covered hers completely. The kiss was hungry but passionate and sensual. Regina’s body always responded to their kisses and this was no different. She could feel even more wetness pooling between her thighs as Emma’s tongue slid into her mouth. She moaned softly and that was when Emma pulled away. 

Regina wanted to cry right then. “Please?” she pleaded, not caring if she sounded pathetic. 

Emma didn’t go far from her, her face remaining inches from Regina’s, her soft breaths brushing Regina’s lips as her glowing eyes watched the horny witch at her mercy.

Regina’s eyes shut again, “Please.”

“Tonight,” Emma stated and Regina understood her. Tonight they breed. Tonight she would conceive a pup for Emma, for them. 

So far in their relationship, they had been having sex off mating times. Emma had informed her that the days surrounding her ovulation, she gives off pheromones that would drive Emma mad with the need to mate with her. During Regina's 'heat' cycle-as Emma referred to it, her body did imitate the behaviors of an animal in heat. She became exceedingly horny and would spend hours in her bedroom with her hands between her thighs until she was sore. Although she knew that these behaviors had something to do with her deciding to mate with a wolf, she wouldn't go to Emma because not only did Emma become increasingly aggressive and almost violent during these times but her instinct told her to breed. Regina's body would be accepting and they would have ended up with a baby before they were ready. This night was different though. Regina was horny, fertile and ready and with the promise of the full moon tomorrow evening, Emma was craving her mate deeper than ever before. Their desire to be together fully, their desire to connect and to start a family was at its peak.

Regina looked into Emma's eyes, "Yes, tonight."

Emma growled then her voice was a breathy, deep, rasp when she spoke. "Tonight. You take my knot."

Ah yes, the knot. The rather large bulb at the base of her wolf's cock. She had never seen one on a humanoid cock before and she was fascinated. It only inflated when Emma was close to orgasm. Regina wondered what it would feel like to be knotted, joint to Emma while she filled her with her seed. Despite she and Emma's sexual rendezvous taking place over a course of a year, she's never knotted her before, explaining that it was for breeding because once she locked in with the knot she couldn' pull out if she wanted to. 

"I will." Regina breathed out. "Give me your knot. I want it inside me."

Emma searched her eyes, probably for any doubt or uncertainty but as expected, she found none because Regina was ready to take this step with her, the wolf she was in love with. The wolf stepped back, "Ground." She ordered. Her vocabulary was limited given that she did not speak much since she and her pack lived most of the time in wolf form. Emma only shifted to human for her mate but even as human it was apparent that she was a wolf in the body of a human. Not the other way around. 

Regina understood her though and not having to be told twice, Regina immediately did as she was told. She slipped out from between Emma and the tree when her wrists were freed and Emma had stepped back a bit. She then walked out to the patch of grass, undressing as she went. Her torn blouse fluttered to the ground first, then came her skirt and then came the skirt. When she was left in just her bra and panties, she turned to face Emma. She wasn't surprised to find Emma's intense gaze on her, watching her every move. The look on her face showing her lust and desire to fuck her. After removing her bra, Regina knelt down in the grass then she laid back on her back. 

Spreading her thighs, ready to be the werewolf's slut. She gave her wolf a seductive look, illuminated by the warm glow of the discarded lantern, then asked softly, "Fuck me, Alpha?"

A snarl covered Emma's mouth and she stepped closer, the look in her eyes was predatory, like Regina was her prey. Regina was turned on by this even further and whined softly. She desperately needed to be touched. She was crawling out of her skin and she would lose her mind if Emma didn't fuck her brains out right now. She spread her thighs further, inviting her in between them. Taking the hint and eager to fuck her mate into submission, Emma reached for the bottom of her tank top and pulled it up over her head, revealing smooth fair skin and chiseled abs.

"Fuck." Regina breathed. Regardless of how many times she's seen her love's body, she still almost came every time Emma treated her to a view of it. So much strength. Her eyes traveled her large arms and the defined muscles. She bit down so hard on her bottom lip that she almost drew blood. Emma impatiently undid her pants, allowing them to drop to her ankles. She was left in a pair of skin-tight red boxer briefs. They had a pretty nice print of Emma's rather large appendage. The straining bulge indicated that Emma was hard and ready. 

"Emma please."

The werewolf looked up at her then stepped out of her jeans. She then began making her way to Regina. She stood above her, right between her legs as she pulled the underwear down, exposing her cock standing at full attention. Regina's eyes widened at the sight. She then fell back against the ground. She heard and felt Emma kneel between her thighs. She then felt Emma bury her face into the drenched material separating her from her waiting pussy. She sniffed loudly as she inhaled the scent of Regina's arousal. A growl ripped from the blonde as she nuzzled harder, her nose brushing her already sensitive clit. Regina let out a soft gasp, her hips rolling upward, craving more of her wolf.

Noticing this, Emma looked up at her witch. The beautiful enchanting creature that she had fallen for. She was writhing and waiting to be bred and Emma was ready to breed her. The primal need to claim what was hers overcame her. Emma reached down, gathering the material of the panties into her hand then with one strong tug, ripped the flimsy material from the brunette's body. She delighted in the surprised little yelp the action pulled. She smirked and tossed the material aside then returned her attention back to Regina's dripping center. She inhaled her scent again before licking the length of her, tasting her juices as they coated her taste buds and without a doubt, she tasted as good as she smelled like always. The woman's hips jerked and rolled upward, seeking more but Emma grunted in disapproval then grabbed her hips firmly, forcing her to stay still. Regina's hips tried to rise again but Emma held them still as she continued to lick, suck and nip her love's sensitive little bundle of nerves, working her over the way she liked until her arousal was running down her chin. She then began teasing her entrance with the tip of her tongue. 

Regina whimpered softly at that and the other things that Emma was doing to her body. She continued to lap at her and when she paused and wrapped her mouth around Regina's aching clit, the brunette threw her head back and cried out into the night, her body tensing under the overwhelming pleasure. Her hand came down and her fingers buried deep in Emma's gorgeous mane of golden hair. It felt like silk slipping through her fingers. 

"Your smell, I like," Emma muttered as she pulled away.

She then started kissing a trail up Regina's body, each touch of her soft warm lips leaving goosebumps on Regina's skin in their wake. 

"Emma…" she whispered. 

Emma responded by licking the underside of her breast. The wet muscle moving slowly, tasting all of it before Emma nipped her there. 

"Emma…" she breathed again. 

Her nipple was sucked into the wolf's mouth and she squeezed her eyes shut, her head falling back again. She could never get enough of the feel of Emma's mouth on her flesh. Emma then greedily covered Regina's breast with her mouth and bit down. Regina cried out softly. The woman above her chuckled softly at her reaction then released but not before giving her nipple one last nip that was harder than the last. She knew that the wolf enjoyed that the yelp elicited from her. It turned Emma on when she behaved like a helpless prey but at the same time, she knew that she was. Emma was stronger, faster and was virtually impossible to kill. She was the ultimate predator but even with all of the danger that came off Emma, Regina didn't fear her in the slightest because she knew that Emma loved her and couldn't bring herself to harm her. She was her overgrown puppy, snuggly and very protective of her.

Emma reached down, wrapping her hand around the base of her cock, right above her knot before stroking to the head. Her thumb rubbed back and forth over the tip before sliding down, she did this a few times until pre-cum was dripping from the tip and frankly Regina wanted that inside her. Her walls pulsed, needing Emma sliding inside them. She's had enough of the foreplay.

"Emma, breed me, please." She whispered. "I want to feel you inside me."

Emma's glowing gaze lighted on her then lingered. She said nothing. Regina felt hands firmly grip the underside of her thighs before nails sank into them. She moaned softly at the delicious pain as she was dragged down and closer to Emma. Emma then pulled her sports bra up and over her head. Regina watched the wolf's now bare chest heave in and out and her abs expand and contract as she breathed heavily. What a glorious specimen Emma Swan was. She reached for her but something further down pulled her attention, the twitch of Emma's cock. 

She smirked. "It seems that you want me as badly as I want you." She whispered. "Come on. Fuck me and claim me like the Alpha you are. Stop acting like a scared little pup."

Emma looked surprised by Regina's statement then the witch smirked, taunting her and that received a snarl from the wolf. Regina knew she had done it then. Taking Regina's challenge seriously, Emma moved closer and hovered above her. Regina looked up at Emma and noticed the serious, focused look on her face. She felt the head of the cock sliding through her folds, running the length of her, brushing her sensitive little nub. Regina's hips twitched and she moaned softly. 

"I'm so wet and ready for you," Regina whispered. 

Emma grunted in response and glided the head back downward, lining it up with Regina's entrance. She then used her other hand, placing it beside Regina's shoulder so that she could balance herself while she hovered above her. She started easing inside slowly. Regina's eyes slammed shut, head falling back into the grass and her hands fisted in the prickly blades. There was always a heavy intensity to the initial penetration. Emma was long and thick so when she slid inside, she would stretch Regina to capacity. It was almost painful but Regina knew that it was because Emma's cock wasn't for her. It was for other werewolves who were often larger and bodies were made to endure more. So regardless of how wet and relaxed Regina was, it was always a tight fit. 

Emma waited until they both adjusted. She watched Regina's expression waiting for her expression to change from pain to comfort. It didn't take long, her body being used to Emma and after a moment her body welcomed her inside. She opened her eyes and looked up into Emma's. "I'm ready."

Emma nodded and slowly slid out then slid back in. She did this a few more times, testing and pulling soft moans from Regina. It was still a very snug fit but she felt her walls giving way until they were only hugging the phallus inside her. Emma pushed in the rest of the way but stopped at the knot, not exactly ready to trap them together just yet. 

Regina reached up and placed a hand on Emma's face. The wolf closed her eyes and enjoyed Regina's gentle touch. She continued moving on top of her, finding a steady, strong rhythm. 

"So wet, so tight." Emma ground out through gritted teeth. She chased that warmth and the slickness deeper and deeper.

"Yes, do you like how tight I am around you?" Regina whispered to Emma. She received a growl in reply. She squeezed around Emma and she had to stop. She let out a groan.

"So good," Emma growled. "Mine."

"I'm yours," Regina whispered as she allowed Emma to begin moving inside her again. "I'm all yours."

Emma huffed out and started speeding up, sliding out to the head and slamming back inside. Regina arched up against her and bit her lip to hold back a moan. She removed her other hand from the grass and found Emma's breast where she grabbed the soft flesh, squeezing and massaging. Emma hummed in approval. Regina's other hand dropped from Emma's face and landed on her shoulder where she dug her nails into the flesh while the fingers of her other hand pinched the dusky rose nipple. Emma slammed deep inside her and they both cried out into the night from the pleasure. Emma's thrusts came out harder and faster, plunging deep into her hot wetness craving more of her. 

Regina removed her hand from Emma's shoulder, over to her back then followed her spine up to her neck and into her golden tresses. She pulled Emma's head down toward her. Emma gave in, dipping her head and crashing her lips against Regina's. The kiss was sloppy, hungry, wet and all tongue and teeth. There was also plenty of biting, grunting and sucking but it was not lacking in passion. Regina could even still taste herself on Emma's mouth. She moaned at that and rolled her hips upward and Emma let out a surprised little sound from the back of her throat at the added pleasure. Regina did it again meeting Emma's next thrust and then the next. They moved together as they kissed greedily, trying to devour and take in as much of each other as they could.

The sounds of their mating drifting into the night, mingling with the steady music from the crickets and the hoot of the owls. The moon above illuminated them, it's light reflecting off the sweat glistening Emma's skin. Regina's pussy began pulsating and trembling, her orgasm approaching. Emma seemed pretty close as Regina could feel her twitching inside her. 

Regina broke the kiss but didn't go far. "Emma, my love." She whispered against her mouth. Emma said nothing but she knew she was listening. "Let me take care of you. Let me…" she hissed when a wave of pleasure ran through her body. "Fuck! Let me ride you."

Emma shook her head. "Not tonight. Pups."

"Emma we're mating, I know. You mean to tell me you aren't enjoying this?"

"I am enjoying making love to you."

Regina nodded. "Emma… let me get on top. I promise I'll let you finish inside me. Just relax and let me fuck you, my Alpha. Let me serve you."

Emma hesitated only a moment but Regina's words and her request piqued her interest. She began slowing down until coming to a stop completely. She let out a deep breath and then pulled out. Regina felt odd without Emma inside her and her body didn't like the fact that they had stopped when she had been so close. Emma leaned in, kissed her, lingering before pulling away. She brushed her nose against Regina's. 

"Come," she said before pulling away. She stood up and walked over to a tree a few feet away and leaned up against it. She knew that Emma wouldn't lie on her back completely. In her eyes that was a submissive position.

Regina rolled over and got up on all fours. She crawled over to Emma, keeping her eyes on the glowing green ones the entire time. Her beast looked so beautiful leaned up against the tree, chest heaving with a look of lust in her eyes, the glow from above adorning her and the soft night breeze blowing through her golden hair. She moved close and knelt at Emma's side. She looked down at her cock that was still coated in her arousal. Reaching out a hand, she gripped the cock, holding it in her hand. She slid her hand down then upward, the appendage was slick with a mixture of Emma's juices and her own. Emma threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Regina's hand glided down over the knot, her hand almost open around its girth. It was a bit redder than the rest of Emma's cock causing it to stand out even more but it wasn't as solid as she expected but it felt… inflated yet full. She found it intriguing. 

Emma hummed in approval under her touch. So Regina continued down until her hand found Emma's testicles. She took them into her hand and squeezed them gently. She brought her face down and took the head into her mouth. She could taste herself and Emma causing her to moan softly. Emma hissed as she slid into Regina's warm mouth. The witch’s other hand rested on the shaft down where her mouth couldn't reach. She pushed down as far as she could, taking Emma to the back of her throat and she relaxed it. She slid up, her hand moving with her while her other hand stayed on Emma's testicles squeezing and pinching. Her head bobbed up and down at a steady pace, Emma groaned and hissed above her from the wonderful sensation of her talented mouth. Regina enjoyed serving and pleasing Emma, the reward of affection and comfort was always great. Emma's hips jerked and she forced her cock down Regina's throat causing her to gag. Regina had to pull away to catch her breath but when she went back, Emma's hand fisted in her hair, pulling her away. 

"No more," Emma said, not harsh but firmly. "Come." She ordered.

Regina did as she was told, rising up on her knees and placing a hand on her shoulder. Using it for balance, she then swung a leg over Emma, straddling her. She looked down at Emma and after a moment she felt the head of Emma cock slide through her folds and push against her opening. She was still up too high for Emma to just push in so she decided to tease her a bit. Gliding her pussy back and forth over the head. Emma made a sound of disapproval then when Regina's eyes opened, she found Emma staring at her with a raised brow and stern look. Regina chuckled and began lowering herself onto the waiting cock. They both breathed out softly as their bodies reconnected. Regina's hands slid down Emma's shoulders to her chest, using her firmness for balance. Emma's hands landed on Regina's hips. She then began moving Regina up and down, encouraging her to ride her. Regina started moving up and down under Emma's instruction, coming up and almost off of it then dropping back down. Emma's mouth fell open after the first couple of times and her head fell back against the tree. Relieved that her mate was enjoying this as much as she was, Regina came up slowly then down hard. From there, she started grinding, rolling, and rocking her hips. She could feel the head of Emma's cock inside her, testing the limits of how deeply anything should be inside her. Emma leaned forward and pressed her mouth to Regina's, kissing her hard and deeply. Regina hummed in the kiss. When they broke apart for air, Emma moved her kisses over Regina's jawline, down to her throat where she nipped and sucked at her pulse point. Regina hummed in appreciation to encourage Emma for more, which she did provide. Sucking and nibbling the flesh until it was purple and reddening. She then soothed the area with a swipe of her tongue. Regina gasped at the feel of the wolf's wet tongue on her tender flesh. Emma then continued kissing downward but when she reached the spot where her shoulder connected to her neck, she sank her teeth into the flesh. Regina cried out at the sharp pain and her pussy twitched in reply. She began slowing down her movements as she threw her head back and squeezed her eyes shut. Her movements on Emma became erratic until she slowed down completely, the stimulation overwhelming her. She collapsed against Emma’s chest.

Making a sound at displeasure at that, Emma placed an arm around Regina's waist, holding her close against her muscular body that was warm and slick with sweat. Buring her face in the crook of Emma’s neck, Regina inhaled her scent of earth and sweet wildflowers. Emma held her tightly and grunted and her hips began thrusting upward, hard and deep. A soft surprised mewl came from Regina at the feel of Emma pounding her like this. She could feel herself growing wetter and wetter at the brutality of this fucking that Emma was giving her. Although Emma was slamming into her with so much force she could barely handle it, she knew that Emma was holding back because if she used her full strength, she could hurt her. In fact, she's never experienced Emma's full strength but a part of her wanted to. Regina whined into Emma's ear, the sound was strained and sounded pained. 

"Emma, fuck me, please, please." Regina's voice was no more than a breath in Emma's air, no louder than the wind in the trees. "I love you."

Emma's cock twitched inside her and Regina felt her body respond in kind with a quick pulse. Emma responded with a sigh. She didn't speak much during these times but Regina knew that Emma felt the same. When she pulled away from Emma's ear to look her in the eyes, soft pink lips found hers. The kiss was soft, meaningful and the opposite of what their bodies were doing in gentleness. That was Emma's way of saying what she felt when she couldn't verbalize it.

They moved together, lips fused together, orgasms climbing until Regina's toes were curling and her nails sank into Emma's flesh. With one final thrust that was so hard that if Emma wasn't holding her, would have sent Regina into the air, she stopped. 

Regina broke the kiss then and looked up at Emma. "Why did you stop?"

Emma was visibly and audibly panting. This wasn't anything out of the ordinary. It was the wolf in her. She pulled her arms away from her, "Knees." She growled. "It’s time."

Emma already looked spent and exhausted. Regina had no idea how long they've been at this. "You want me on my knees?" Regina asked.

Emma nodded and Regina nodded in response. She dismounted her wolf, pulling herself up off the large appendage buried inside her but she didn't go far. Once she was off her, she knelt right there by her side and bent forward. Arching her back, she presented her ass to her. She stared ahead at the might. A few fireflies had shown up, adding light to the area. She felt Emma get up and come behind her. There was then a hard smack on her ass causing her to jump and yelp. She chuckled. 

"Mine," Emma growled from behind her. 

"I'm yours," Regina told her.

Emma must have been pleased with that because Regina then felt a tongue push inside her. She whimpered and pushed back, wanting more of Emma. The wolf merely responded by latching onto the clit and sucking. 

"Mmm…" Regina hummed, enjoying the attention she was receiving. Emma ate her out a little longer then stopped. She smacked Regina's ass again; the sound echoing throughout the night, eliciting a low moan from Regina. 

Emma straightened up and settled behind her. A hand on her back began pushing her down until her stomach was touching the grass and she had to spread her legs a bit more. She kept her back arched though, inviting Emma inside her. Leaning forward, fist settled on the ground for balance, the wolf used her other hand to guide herself back inside her mate. Regina gasped and it turned into a deep guttural moan as Emma pushed the rest of the way in, stopping at the knot once again. 

Once she was in position, she leaned forward completely, the other fist settling on the grass. Regina involuntarily clenched around Emma's length and the wolf growled in warning but Regina couldn't help herself. She chuckled and Emma retaliated by pulling herself out then slamming back in. She did this a few more times before falling into a steady rhythm of long, deep thrusts. Regina's eyes closed and she grabbed a handful of grass. 

"Fuck." She panted out. "Yes, fuck me like your little bitch.”

Knowing that it turned Emma on when she referred to herself as a bitch, she wasn't surprised when Emma began speeding up her thrusts until she was slamming into her mercilessly, fucking her like she was angry at her. Pressing her front against Regina's back, Emma kissed her shoulder before she nipped her flesh. Regina bit her lip and hummed. After a few moments of this, Emma bit harder. Regina cried out at the delicious pain and Emma gave her a deep growl in response. Her thrust became fast and rapid and she was fucking Regina like a dog in a literal sense. Sex between them was always savage, animalistic and filthy but there was something about this night that was special, perhaps it was the reason they were doing it. Emma's breaths were coming out in heavy pants in between the grunts and the muffled growls. Her thrusts grew in capacity and she bit Regina again and again. 

Regina's body has taken as much as it could at this point and she could feel her orgasm approaching. The pleasure rising and tension growing as her body tensed, her entrance fluttering around Emma as another wave of arousal slid from her. Her toes curled, fingers dug deeper into the grass and she fell forward, forehead pressed into the ground. "Oh God. I'm going to cum." she cried out.

Emma hummed. "Good girl. Cum."

Regina obediently let go and a euphoric sensation washed over her as her climax slammed into her at full force. A tremor went through her body as her walls clamped down on Emma, making it impossible for her to move. A soft cry of Emma's name fell from her lips and her body went limp. Her body released Emma but the pulsating and aftershocks still going on inside her pulled Emma into an orgasm. With a howl that made Regina wonder if she was shifting, the wolf's cock throbbed inside her and began spilling her seed inside. With a powerful thrust, Emma shoved her knot inside and Regina cried out at the pain that had taken her by surprise. It was much larger than she had expected and she could feel herself tearing. Emma's body pressed tightly against her back. Soft kisses were being pressed to her shoulder, back and her neck in an attempt to soothe her. The pain was a lot and very intense but Emma continued to touch her and kiss her, her fingers running through Regina's hair softly. After a moment of this, she began to relax and as she did so, her body began adjusting around the knot until the pain turned to discomfort and the discomfort was no more. 

"Sleep?" Emma whispered after a long moment of silence, she sounded exhausted. "Long time."

She knew that Emma was saying they would be stuck together for a long time so they should rest. Frankly, Regina was tired too. "How?"

Emma didn't answer but instead wrapped her arms around Regina's middle, holding her firmly then she carefully shifted to the side and laid down. She didn't hurt her as Regina had expected but carefully settled her on her side. They laid there in the grass. The fireflies and the lantern providing a steady light on the ground, while the moon and stars added light from above. Emma was so still and quiet that Regina thought she had fallen asleep until she spoke. 

"Stay?" Emma asked quietly. "For pup?"

The hopefulness in Emma's voice compelled Regina to want to say yes. "Your pack doesn't like me."

"I love you," Emma said. "My mate, my pup, my pack. Alpha."

"I know you're the alpha Emma but--"

"Stay." Her voice was soft, pleading. "Raise pup with me."

Regina sighed and looked out into the night. This could be an issue. Her fucking a werewolf is frowned upon, mating and bearing a pup is taboo but leaving her coven behind to live in the woods with said werewolf… "Emma…"

"Family," Emma whispered into her ear. She placed a hand on Regina's stomach where their child will begin growing. "Our family."

Regina's heart squeezed at that. Emma had a point. They were a family now. Their child bound them. It wasn't fair that Emma couldn't be with them all the time and even if Regina brought the child to visit with its other mother every day, it wouldn't be enough. This child needed to live with both of them. She sighed. "Okay. I will stay."

Emma sighed in relief then nuzzled Regina's neck but Regina knew that it wasn’t only an act of affection; she was rubbing her scent on her. Emma did this after sex and when Regina was preparing to leave her to return home. Emma was possessive as she was protective and now Regina would be carrying her pup so, those behaviors will only increase. Regina relaxed into Emma's arms and just let her rub her cheek against hers. She usually did it on every inch of her but they couldn’t move much so Emma did what she could but she got the point across. She stopped and sniffed, smelling her scent on her mate and once she was satisfied, she nuzzled Regina’s neck again and pressed a kiss there. She then laid down behind her, still holding her close. They both fell silent, their minds on their future and the beauty of what was to come. The sounds of the forest soothing and lulling them. Emma fell asleep first and Regina could feel the weight from her arm increase on her side and hear her steady breathing. 

Regina smiled to herself and allowed herself to drift off into sleep as well, tucked away safely in the warmth of her love. 

She awoke a few hours later when she no longer felt Emma's arms around her. The knot was out of her as well. She could still feel Emma's warmth against her skin with the added bonus of soft fur. Although still a bit sore, achy and covered in bruises, bite marks and scratches, she felt great. Regina chuckled to herself at that and rolled over onto her back. She turned her face and looked at the large, white, furry beast asleep beside her, curled around her protectively. She knew that Emma was always more comfortable in her true form and she should have known that she wouldn't be able to sleep the entire night in her human form. She turned over onto her side, facing her and looked into the wolf’s beautiful face. Her beautiful Emma. Reaching out a hand, she stroked the bridge of the wolf's snout. Emma's large pointed ear twitched and her nose wiggled as she sniffed. Smelling Regina, she relaxed again. Regina smiled then leaned forward and pecked the little black nose. Emma moved her face closer to her, liking the affection. Regina smiled and moved closer, resting her head on Emma's shoulder, finding her fluffy fur and warmth comforting. She inhaled her scent then put an arm on the wolf's body and buried her fingers in the soft white fur. Emma was too large for her to put her entire arm around but cuddling her was nice. She could see dawn breaking through the trees and she knew it would be morning soon but she didn’t care. She wanted to lie with her wolf for as long as they could.

"Sleep well, my big, beautiful wolf." She whispered before giving into sleep again. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I saw a few people requesting a continuation so here it is. I don't think it will be very long but it will be a full story. I'd also like to thank y'all for the love on the first part. I was trying something new and I'm glad that some liked it. Once again, Werewolf Emma is more wolf than human so be prepared for a lot of Emma in wolf form. I also saw some interested in Emma and Regina doing things with Emma in wolf-form when i mentioned it. I may experiment with that (still on the fence) but i will give warning on the chapter If i do. In this chap, Emma gets a bit "frisky" but nothing REALLY happens. Regina is a witch but she is good. Cora is strict but not a bitch. Regina is a bit of a free spirit. Zelena and Anastasia (ouatiw) are her older sisters. I will include a few other characters from the show (that makes up their coven and Emma's pack) as the story progresses. All I have to say is that this is an AU written for fun like the first part. There will be smut. 
> 
> This chapter is just showing a bit more of Regina and Emma's relationship and Regina's family.
> 
> Sorry for the long note just wanted to let y'all know what you were getting into. I own nothing. Sorry for the mistakes, I try to edit carefully but some mistakes always make it into the story anyway :( enjoy.

The early morning sun bathed Regina in its warmth, the bright light telling her it was morning. She rolled away from the furry beast she had been snuggled up against and laid on her back, her joints snapped and cracked satisfyingly with the movement. She relaxed back onto the soft grass, the blades tickling her still bare skin. With her eyes still closed, she covered her face with her arm. It was a warm spring morning, and life was beginning around them, welcoming the day. She will do the same in a moment but she was still a bit tired. After last night, she could easily sleep for a month. It was wonderful but intense and heavy. What they had done was out of love and for the sake of starting a family, but if Regina was completely honest, her body was not made nor prepared for the beating it endured. Emma had been gentle despite saying she wouldn't be, but her supernatural strength sometimes outweighed her intentions. She was glad that they finally made a baby though and she's always happy to lie with Emma, but the morning after is usually pretty brutal. She sighed deeply and felt herself giving in to sleep again, but a loud gruff beside her interrupted. She chuckled when she realized that Emma had woken up when she felt her pull away and from the sound of it; she was quite displeased about it. A cold wet nose brushed her cheek and there was a loud sniffing sound in her ear. Laughing, she pushed Emma's face away.

"Stop it, Emma." She laughed out. "Why are you full of so much energy this morning?"

Emma huffed in response and started panting. Slowly removing her arm from her face, Regina peeked an eye open and looked at the beast beside her. She had her head tilted, ears pointed straight up and mouth wide open as her tongue hung out the corner.

"You, my love, are silly," Regina said with a chuckle at her wolf.

Emma began wagging her large bushy tail.

Regina laughed. "What?"

Emma whined and wagged her tail harder, and one of her ears twitched. This was a sign of playfulness and affection. She reached out and touched Regina's arm with her large paw, it nearly took up her entire upper arm. Just as quickly, Emma pulled away and huffed again.

"What is it?" Regina asked, "Why are you so restless?"

Emma's tail started wagging faster, and she leaned in closer to Regina, nuzzling her neck; her cold nose like ice against her witch's warm skin. She pulled away and stared down into those rich brown eyes. Regina smiled a little. "Good morning, my love."

Emma tilted her head, then snorted. She then bounced up and down with her front paws. Regina laughed. "What?"

Emma looked at her then tipped her head back, nose towards the sky and she let out a long, deep howl. Regina snorted and shoved her. "Stop it."

Always pleased to make Regina laugh, Emma's mouth fell open and her tongue slipped out in a silly smile. She then licked Regina's cheek. Regina gasped. "Em-ma!"

The blonde wolf whined again in reply.

"Cut it out."

Emma was Alpha and did not take orders from her submissive mate so she crept closer in a crawling motion, ignoring the stern look the witch was giving her. Her ears were laid back, a sign of mischief. When she was close enough, she buried her face into the crook of her neck before she stuck her tongue out and licked the expanse of her throat in one swipe.

"Emma." The witch's tone was playful. "Behave."

Emma grunted as she pulled away. Moving her large head down, she opened her mouth around Regina's shoulder and nipped her softly, an act of playfulness or foreplay, depending on whether she could get Regina in the mood for another round of mating. Regina gasped and pushed her away.

"Stop, you overgrown jerk."

Emma was amused, her tail thumping the ground. She leaned in close again and licked her mate's collarbone then dragged her large wet tongue downward to where she came to her mate's breasts.

"Emma, what are you-" Regina was cut off when Emma's tongue swiped across one of the mounds. She moaned softly. "Fuck."

Emma's tail was still wagging as she did it again, tasting her love's smooth, warm, olive flesh. She loved the way Regina always tasted similar to warm honey. She licked at the woman's breast again, her nipples were her main target and they were already beginning to harden. Regina exhaled softly. She was getting aroused and she knew that was exactly what Emma wanted but they couldn't. Not right now. She pushed Emma's face away.

"I'm sore. Your knot did a number on me." Regina muttered.

Emma looked at Regina and tilted her head. She remembered how much pain Regina had been in when she knotted her. She didn't know that it would hurt her that much but she knew that her mate was strong and she would grow used to her when they bred again in the near future. Emma responded by nipping the witch's stomach with her sharp fangs.

"Emma!" Regina laughed. "We're not doing this. You fucked me for hours last night."

Emma huffed and puffed. Well, she wanted to fuck her again. She put her paw on her thigh then leaned in and swiped her tongue across her witch's lower stomach.

"Emma!" Regina giggled. "No. I have to go home."

Emma growled then snorted, expressing her distaste. For one thing, Regina was leaving her and for another, she didn't want to have sex again.

Reaching out a hand, Regina combed her fingers through Emma's fluffy fur affectionately. She loved the way her coat felt as much like freshly fallen snow as it appeared, "I'm sorry." She whispered and she meant that. She didn't want to leave Emma but she had to return home. Even if she did go to live with Emma deep in the forest, she would certainly have to tell someone where she was going or her mother would tear the forest apart looking for her. She left to meet Emma in the middle of the night and told not a soul where she was off to. Her mother was probably already a wreck if she woke up and found her missing. "I have to return home and - oof."

She released a breath when Emma laid across her. She didn't use all her weight because then she would have crushed her but she used enough to pin Regina to the ground.

Regina laughed at the wolf's antics. She did behave like a giant dog at times. "You are impossible, Emma!"

The wolf looked back at her and gave her a goofy smile, seemingly satisfied with herself. Regina scoffed and tried to push her off but couldn't. Emma just looked even smugger.

"You can be a real jerk sometimes. You know that?" Regina asked with a raise of her brow.

The wolf in question's tail began swishing back and forth, content that she had managed to extend their time together.

Regina laid there a moment as a show of submission, secretly enjoying Emma's warmth and smell. It was nice and she could lie there forever feeling safe and loved but then she felt a tingle up her spine and she knew it was her mother's magic. She was searching for her.

"I have to speak to my mother and get my plants. I can't leave my babies." She received a look for that and it made her laugh. "They're my babies, too. I know I'm having your baby…" she raised a brow. "Do you?"

Emma looked confused and tilted her head, green eyes growing with her question.

"Don't give me those puppy dog eyes, Emma. Look at the way you're treating the mother of your future child." She was only teasing and Emma caught on quickly because the amusement on the wolf's gorgeous face told her so. Emma snorted then looked into Regina's eyes, holding them. There, Regina could see the affection and adoration the wolf held for her and Regina felt the same. Their love was powerful and ran deep; she could always feel it, even in the moments when Emma was behaving like a giant pain in the ass.

Running her fingers through Emma's thick yet silky coat, she spoke again, "I have to speak with my coven and you have to speak with your pack. We have to prepare our families for this baby's arrival. Whether they like it or not, this child is coming."

Emma whose eyes had been closed as she relaxed into her witch's touch nodded her agreement. Neither of their clans would be too pleased about the crossbreeding and the hybrid they created in the process but they will have to learn to live with it. What's done is done. There was no going back, it's not like they would if they could. Regina was confident that she could get her mother and sisters to come around since the baby is family and family is important to their coven but she still felt that she needed to ease them into the news. They wouldn't abandon her because they loved and needed each other. Her mother's magic was extremely powerful and she was a healer just like Regina was while her eldest sister was a midwife by trade. She knew that this wouldn't be a normal pregnancy and she would need help from experts. She would be carrying a wolf inside her very soon. Even though she had Emma, wolves weren't exactly doctors. They licked their wounds and when that no longer worked, they would find a forest witch like herself to help. That's how the pack knows Regina. They come to her for healing and treatment. It was dreadfully ironic that they found her to be good enough to treat their wounds and cure their ailments but they did not believe she was good enough to mate with their alpha. Good thing she nor Emma gave a damn about that.

"Let me up," Regina said through a chuckle. "You win. I've submitted."

Emma looked at her and shook her head.

At this, Regina sighed with a roll of her eyes. "I have to go get my affairs in order then I can begin packing. Any idea where I will be staying?"

Emma nodded proudly.

"Not a den right?" Regina asked. "I can't give birth in a den."

Emma looked crestfallen. Times like these were when they were reminded that they were of different species. Regina understood that pregnant wolves dug dens and raised their pups in them for the first couple months. She figured that Emma had dug her a den but Regina wasn't a wolf and a hole in the earth would not be ideal or sanitary for her and their child.

Emma was looking at her with her snout pointed downward and sadness in her lovely emerald eyes. She looked worried and apologetic. This made Regina feel guilty for making her sad. "Emma, I think it was so thoughtful of you to make us a den. You are so sweet to me and our unborn child. You are an amazing mommy already."

Emma's miserable expression changed to joyful at Regina's words and the witch could feel her wolf's happiness returning. Regina chuckled at her silly wolf. She knew that she was seeing a side of her that was reserved only for her. Emma wasn't silly or goofy with her pack members but was instead a more serious Alpha. She also let Regina get away with more than she would ever allow the others to.

"A cottage would be nice," Regina said thoughtfully. "A place where I can have a garden and our child can grow and play…" she smiled softly. "A place to spend our lives in love and bliss."

Emma gave her a very goofy smile that looked more 'silly dog' than powerful wolf but Regina thought it was adorable. The wolf shifted and stood up, freeing her. Regina sighed when the weight was lifted from her.

"Why thank you," Regina said with a laugh before sitting up. She stretched, her joints popping satisfyingly again. "Oh, that felt good."

She turned to the wolf who was sitting beside her and from that angle, Regina had to look up at her when she asked, "Will you escort me home, my love?"

The wolf gave her a look that said, "duh!"

Giving Emma a very sassy yet playful roll of her eyes, Regina began to stand. She groaned at the soreness as she got to her feet. She straightened and her back popped delightfully but then she took a step. She was sorer than she had originally thought. Sort of like when you exercise too hard after not working out for decades. Regina had never been stretched like that before but she felt she would be better prepared for next time. She didn't complain and held back her hisses of pain with each step because she didn't want to worry Emma. She soon realized that it was too late for that though because after she bent down and grabbed her overnight bag, she turned around to find Emma observing her with soft concerned eyes.

"I'm fine," Regina said quickly. "I just need a warm bath to loosen everything up. It will be fine. Don't worry."

Seemingly, not convinced Emma stepped closer to her with her ears laid back and head lowered, her black nose wiggled as she sniffed her. Regina furrowed her brows as she began redressing in her new clothes. She saw the wolf's eyes travel over every bruise, scratch and bite that was visible to her. Emma often marked her during sex; sometimes purposely and sometimes accidentally but Regina didn't mind it. For one thing she liked the pain and being claimed, she also knew that Emma wasn't doing it out of cruelness. It was a part of being a werewolf's mate. Besides, they eventually heal. For now, though, these marks said that she belonged to Emma and she wore them proudly. Emma dipped her head and began licking at the claw marks and bites on her side. Regina sighed and pushed Emma's head away.

"Emma, it's fine. They will heal."

Emma whined and went to lick her again but Regina let her dress fall down over her body. The wolf snorted then pressed her nose to her stomach.

"You didn't hurt me, Emma. I can handle it. I'm your strong girl, remember?" Regina said softly as she caught Emma's eyes. "I trust you and I know you won't hurt me." She took Emma's jaw in her hand and held her there. She then dipped her head just a bit since Emma was already up to her shoulder in wolf form, and pecked her nose. "I love you," she whispered as she pulled away.

Emma licked Regina's cheek in reply. Regina laughed. "Thank you. I-"

A loud screech cut through the air above them, successfully interrupting their moment. Emma growled as she turned her attention to the sky while Regina cupped a hand over her brow and looked up as well. She groaned when she saw the large black raven circling above them. Her mother's companion, or familiar, if you will.

"What do you want, Scarlet?" Regina grumbled. The bird called and flew above them. As long as Regina could remember this bird had been around. She was somewhat of a sibling to her and her sisters and a big ole tattler. Even though she hated that the bird always told Cora what they were up to, she knew it was her job. She's sure Scarlet was going to tell Cora that she saw Regina with her wolf.

Regina rolled her eyes and turned to Emma. "I have to go."

Emma nodded then started heading for the trees. She stopped and looked back and once Regina began to follow, Emma slipped into the forest.

* * *

Along the way, Regina described her dream cottage to Emma. She wanted a place by a stream that gets plenty of sunlight for flowers to grow but was also safe for their children to play. She knew that they would be safe anywhere though because Emma would likely mark her territory around their home and not many creatures would risk pissing off a werewolf. In the home itself, she wanted at least three bedrooms and a nice sun-room. A study to practice her magic was ideal and a wonderful kitchen to make meals for their family was a must as well.

"I'm simple though." She finished with, "I don't need much."

The wolf gave her a look that said, _yeah right_.

Regina laughed and gave Emma a shove. "Oh, hush. I just want our home to be perfect. We're going to raise a family there."

Emma's eyes softened at that and Regina knew that she had Emma's agreement. Regina was very aware of the fact that Emma would likely live in the cottage with her only part-time, however. The cottage was in the place of a den, solely for the birthing and upbringing of their pups. Most wolves slept out on the ground with the pack. Sleeping, eating and playing together ensured a strong bond among packmates. As alpha Emma had to keep those bonds strong which meant she had to divide her time between both of her chosen families. Regina was okay with this. She understood the ways of the wolf and she understood her place. As Emma's mate and the one to bear her heir, she was the most important thing in Emma's life and she always will be. Having her wolf's heart is enough. What more could she ask for?

The closer they came to Regina's house, the brighter and more spacious the forest became. Fewer trees blocking out the sun allowed the light in which meant more plants and flowers. This part of the forest was bustling with wildlife, ranging from deer to rabbits, to a large assortment of birds, and so much more. Usually, when Regina came this way she was followed around by a small group of animals. The birds would sing to her in greeting but as of now, she hadn't been approached by any of them. In fact, she hadn't seen a soul but she could feel them nearby. It was obvious that they were hiding because she was accompanied by Emma. Regina knew that despite the fact that Emma didn't hunt in front of her, she still needed to eat. This meant that on multiple occasions the very animals that Regina had befriended had become a snack for her love. Regina didn't fault her for it nor did she have a problem with this. It was the circle of life and Emma was pretty high up on the food chain since she was a combination of two of the top predators. She did, however, miss greeting the little critters and hearing the birds sing to her. But she was happy to be with Emma. She liked her company most of all. She reached out a hand and stroked Emma's head. When the wolf looked at her, Regina gave her a smile. Emma moved close to her, brushing against her side and that was how they walked for a while.

Their journey brought them to a hilltop which was not very high but from the top of it, Regina could see her family's estate. A large dark house surrounded by a lush, bright garden. It was a gorgeous contrast; melancholy yet inviting. Emma whined beside her then bumped her with her head, pressing the top of it against her. Regina hummed then turned her head to kiss Emma's cheek. "I know but I will see you soon."

Emma huffed out and sighed, her head lowered with her sadness. "Emma, It's only two days, I promise. We'll meet at our spot." She gasped. "Then we can discuss baby names!"

The wolf's eyes grew wide at that as if she had just remembered that they would have to call their child something. Although Emma's pack lived mostly in wolf form, most of them had names. Emma's name had been given to her by the old woman who found her when she was three years old. Emma's parents had died when Emma was a baby and she had been living in the forest on her own until she was found by another pair of wolves. Her rescuers, an older woman that Emma referred to as Granny and her granddaughter Red became her family. Emma stayed with them for a while but she was feral from living in the forest for the first couple years of her life and only felt comfortable in wolf form. Granny understood this and when Emma was old enough, she let her go off and live in the forest but Red went along with her since two wolves were stronger than one. Granny raising Emma and Red was the reason that they both could speak human words at all. Red had a wider vocabulary than Emma and could hold a conversation while Emma's vocabulary was limited but she could understand Regina perfectly. She had no interest in learning to speak human words until she met Regina. Since they've gotten together, Emma's vocabulary has grown substantially.

"Yes, baby names." Regina giggled. "I'm assuming you want something related to the moon or wolves?"

The wolf nodded in reply

"Okay, and I want something involving magic so we can work it out." Regina gave Emma a smile. "I'm so excited!"

The incessant wagging of Emma's tail was proof of her excitement as well. That only made Regina's heart fill with joy. She couldn't believe that she was doing this, finally building a family and a life with someone she loved. It felt like a dream.

"Come on." Regina sighed. "The stupid bird is probably going to tell on me anyhow."

Emma growled in reply.

"No, you can not eat her. Especially since you want to be on my mother's good side. She's understanding but she can be a real bitch when she wants to be and I mean, wishing-a-house-would-fall-on-her bitchy. If you eat her bird that would make things awkward." She told Emma firmly, "Now, come on." She said heading down the hill.

It wasn't steep so it was easy to navigate. She felt the tightening in the pit of her stomach as she reached the bottom, a sadness came over her since it would be a few days before she saw her beast again. Emma must have been feeling it too because she came closer to her and rubbed up against her side. Regina looked at her, the wolf's eyes were reflecting just what she felt. They hated being apart, even for a moment but they had responsibilities to attend to. Their responsibilities were different but soon they will align.

They walked the rest of the way in total silence, both lost in their thoughts of how the hell they were going to get through the next couple days apart. When they came to the big, looming, dark bricked house, Regina directed Emma to the side and they snuck around to the back. Since it was well after breakfast, the kitchen and dining room would be empty and she can sneak in and head straight to her bedroom undetected. They made it to the side door and Regina headed up the two steps. A soft whine from behind her caused her to freeze with her hand on the knob. She turned around and found Emma behind her with her front paws on the first step, her ears were back and her snout was lowered as she stared up at her with her infamous, big, green puppy dog eyes.

"Oh, my love." Regina breathed. She hated it when Emma gave her that look. It crushed her every time. She moved closer and bent forward, taking Emma's face into her hands. She kissed her softly on the nose and then on the forehead. She pulled away and looked her in the eyes, those sad green eyes held hers. "Soon. I love you. Be safe."

Emma whined in reply and licked her cheek, making Regina laugh. When she straightened up, the wolf sniffed her, possibly checking for her scent. She gruffed and started rubbing her cheeks on her stomach and sides. She moved her head down and started doing the same to her thighs.

Regina laughed. "Emma, everyone knows I'm yours. Besides, I have to get inside."

The wolf sighed then stepped back, her feet landing back on the ground. She looked at Regina, longingly and frankly, Regina's heart couldn't take anymore so she blew Emma a kiss then turned back to the door. Unfortunately, it was locked but that was corrected with a wave of Regina's hand and a touch of magic. She pulled the now unlocked door open and slipped inside. With one last look at her gorgeous wolf, she shut the door then locked it. With a soft groan, she leaned up against the door, her forehead pressed against the cool wood. She missed Emma already but there were many things that needed to be sorted out and she was working on being more responsible. So first she will take care of business then she will go off to live with her werewolf mate in the woods. She needed a bath and food before she did anything though. She pushed off the door and started making her way through the kitchen, pausing at the window that had a clear view of the hill. There she could see her wolf standing proudly at the top. Her white coat was damn near luminous in the sunlight, her majesty more prominent than ever before. The wolf stared at the house a moment longer before slowly turning away and disappearing over the hill. Regina sighed deeply and headed for the door that led to the dining room. She stepped through and nearly collided with someone. She looked up and groaned at the face that greeted her.

"Fuck." She hissed.

"Language, baby sister." Zelena, Regina's older sister giggled. Regina huffed out a breath, causing the girl to giggle some more. Her blue eyes flashed with excitement before she glanced over her shoulder. "She's in here, Stasia."

Regina folded her arms over her chest as her other older sister joined them. Zelena and Anastasia wore their badges of typical, irritating older sisters proudly. Regina was the baby and used to be pushed around or ignored by the older two but as they grew older, they grew closer but that didn't stop Zelena from occasionally giving the baby of the Mills sisters a hard time.

"Oh, there you are, you little escape artist." The blonde girl in the red gown said as she joined them.

"I didn't escape. I went out." Regina sassed. She was not going to stand there and let them treat her like she's five again.

"Without telling anyone?" Zelena asked.

"I'm an adult." Regina snapped.

The girls shared a look then stared at their baby sister. Regina stared back, an air of defiance building within her. She was not going to back down or apologize for doing what she pleased.

"Adults don't sneak out, dummy," Zelena said childishly. "You had us worried sick."

"Zelena!"Anastasia hissed as she elbowed the oldest girl in the side. Although haughty beyond all reason to every other living creature who crosses her path, Anastasia had a soft spot for the baby of the family. When it came to Regina she was always soft and gentle which was a nice contrast from Zelena's constant harshness. She turned to Regina. "We woke up and you weren't home. Mica had no idea where you had gone to and she was worrying herself sick."

Now, Mica, she did feel sorry about worrying her. Mica was her beautiful, black, slinky cat with a bad attitude. She was loyal and smart as she was sassy though and they had formed a strong bond over the years. She had not meant to worry her familiar but to be fair, she told Mica that she was going to see Emma, although she did not tell her that she would be spending the night with her.

"Where is Mica now?" Regina inquired.

"She and Scarlet went out looking for you," Anastasia answered. "They should be back soon."

Regina nodded. "Yes, well, I saw Scarlet."

"Oh." Zelena giggled. "She's likely telling Mother what you were doing."

Regina grimaced at that. "Yeah."

"What were you doing?" The blonde sister asked.

"I… spent the night In the woods…"

"Why?" Both girls asked in unison.

"Well, I do draw my powers from nature…"

"Yes, but what were you doing?" Zelena pressed, her eyes locking on her little sister. "And why are you being so vague?"

"And it is awfully close to the full moon, you could have gotten mauled by a werewolf or worse…" Anastasia added gently.

"A werewolf wouldn't maul me." Regina snapped. "You speak of them like they're some kind of rabid beasts! They are more civilized and compassionate than you think!"

Her sisters looked stunned by her outburst and they stayed silent for a brief moment. Regina's olive cheeks grew hot and she knew that she was blushing under her sisters' scrutiny. Zelena leaned closer to her and sniffed. Regina took a step back.

"You smell like dog… And sex." Zelena sneered. "A very disturbing combination."

"I do not smell like dog," Regina snipped defensively.

"And there are passion marks on her neck and chest." Anastasia pointed out, eyes narrowed as she examined her sister.

Zelena placed her hands on her hips. "You were with wolf-girl last night." She hissed. "You had sex with her..."

"Oh shut up. She's a werewolf. Stop calling her wolf-girl." Regina snapped defensively. "Werewolves are descendants of witches. too!'

"Fair enough!" Zelena chuckled. "But then their species bred with each other until there was hardly any witch left."

Regina rolled her eyes. "I don't care. I love Emma and she loves me and has made me her chosen mate."

"Chosen mate? What does that mean?" The look on Zelena's face told that she already knew the answer to her own question.

"Is that like an Alpha Female?' Anastasia asked.

Regina shrugged a shoulder. "Sort of? I'm not a werewolf so I have no place in their pack. I am not an Alpha but I am the Alpha's mate. This earns me a certain amount of respect."

"Okay fair enough but what does it mean that you're Emma's mate?" Zelena pressed. "Because... mates… well… mate…"

"And we have…"

Zelena looked shocked and Anastasia giggled. "How was it?" The blonde woman asked, receiving an elbow to the side from Zelena. "Ow!" She hissed.

Zelena shook her head and addressed Regina. "Be careful. A child can come from this. You mentioned that she has a…" she trailed off when she saw the flinch and the grimace on her little sister's face. "What? What's that?"

Regina stared at her sister with a look of innocence in her big brown eyes, although she knew that since meeting Emma, she was anything but innocent, "What's what, Lena?"

"That face. Your reaction when I said-" she cut herself off with a gasp and her hand flew to her mouth. "Oh… you… you. Regina, you didn't!"

"Didn't what?" Regina asked, maintaining her faux innocence.

"Mother is going to kill you then she's going to kill us for even knowing you."

Regina scoffed. "I'm Mother's little princess. She won't kill me."

"We're fair game though. She'll likely blame us for not watching you."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Anastasia's voice rose an octave.

"Regina is having Emma's baby," Zelena told Anastasia.

"A baby!" Anastasia squealed. Her face lit up. "I'm going to be an aunt!" She looked at Regina, joy in her pretty eyes. "Congratulations to you and your wolf!"

"Regina, are you sure you're pregnant?" Zelena's voice was soft but not judgmental. She seemed worried.

"I think so. She knotted me while she bred me this time." Regina explained. She knew that she could be open with her sisters. This is why she felt no shyness or hesitation in speaking of her night with Emma with the two of them. "I… want to have her baby. I love her and want to start a family with her."

Zelena's expression softened. "But even though Mother will accept this union, the other elders may not. What will you and your hybrid child do then?"

Regina sighed deeply. She knew this. She knew how the elders viewed crossbreeding. They barely even wanted witches to breed with humans but they tolerated it. They will not accept her relationship with Emma but she didn't care. She was living for her and her true love and their unborn child. She placed a hand on her still flat tummy. "I plan to go live with Emma in her part of the forest. That way we can raise and teach our child together as he or she grows. It's only fair since Emma will not be welcome here."

Zelena's eyes widened and pain flitted across them. "You're leaving?"

"Emma wants us closer to her. She is a pack master so she can't leave. Our child will not be welcome here either."

"You know we will protect you," Anastasia said. "You don't have to leave. Emma can come here and visit the child. You don't have to go away."

"It will be unfair to Emma for her to have to travel so far to see her child. I just think it's for the best that she and I do this as a family."

Zelena who had been quiet with her arms folded over her chest as she digested the information finally spoke, "I don't like that you want to leave."

Regina sighed. "I know. It's what's best for the baby. If he or she turns out to be a shifter, they need to be closer to Emma and the pack. I know nothing about shapeshifting. That's Emma's area."

Zelena nodded. "Makes sense. I still don't like it."

Regina smiled softly. "I know. I will be okay. You all raised me to be strong."

The older witches smiled then.

"I suppose we did, huh?" Zelena agreed with a grin.

The women laughed, the tension lifting from the room. She was right about her sisters supporting her but they worried about the other witches. Well, she will cross that bridge when she gets to it.

Zelena shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you two. One's in love with a wolf and the other, a knave."

Regina giggled at the side glance Anastasia gave Zelena.

"We all know about your fling with the God of the Underworld, Zelena." Anastasia threw back. "What a disaster."

"Shut up!" Zelena squealed. "That was a misjudgment that I learned from."

"Still did it. Just saying, you have no place to judge us."

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Shut up."

Then just like that, the girls started bickering. Regina watched on in amusement as her sisters-who claimed to be so much more mature than she was carried on like children. After a while, a muscle cramp in her side reminded her of what she was supposed to be doing.

"If you two will excuse me, I have to go take a bath," Regina informed her sisters.

Zelena stopped arguing with Anastasia for a moment. "Yeah, go wash the wolf smell off of you."

Regina wrinkled her nose but before she could say anything, Anastasia jumped in, "Oh mind your own business."

Zelena gasped and then they were arguing again.

Regina shook her head with a chuckle then slipped past them. She headed through the dining room, her sisters' voices carrying and following her into the hallway and faded as she carefully tiptoed through the house, hoping to not run into her mother before she bathed. Managing to make it upstairs, she dropped her bag off in her bedroom then slipped into the bathroom where she ran herself a bath scented with lavender. When the water-filled, she carefully undressed, minding her scratches and bruises then slipped into the bath. She exhaled softly as she felt her joints and muscles loosen up and her marks being soothed thanks to the warm water. Relaxing against the bathtub she let her eyes slip closed, allowing her mind to replay the night with her wolf and imagine what the future held for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will go into more detail with time and location as the story goes on.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Still interested?


	3. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I hope you all are doing well! 
> 
> sorry for the delay. I've actually been holding onto this chapter for a while oddly enough. 
> 
> Here we get a flashback and we meet the wolf pack. Flashbacks are in italics.
> 
> I changed a lot of things about wolves to suit werewolves in the universe. Sorry for mistakes. Enjoy? :)

Emma navigated the forest effortlessly. It took her a shorter time finding her way back to her pack's territory than it did way back when she first started seeing her little witch. She walked with purpose, her goal clear. Rendezvous with her pack at their spot, well, at least show her face after being away all evening. She had told no one that she was going to breed Regina; for one thing, it was none of their business and for another; she knew that they would try to talk her out of it. She understood her pack's desire for her to choose another werewolf for a mate. They often stuck to their own kind because humans and human-type creatures were not very trustworthy. Humans had hunted their kind and at one point had tried to wipe them out, driving them into the deepest part of the forest. That was what had happened to her parents; murdered by hunters. Luckily they hadn't seen her and left her alone. Because of those hunters, she wandered around; starving, living feral until dear ol' Granny found her and took her in. The woman was kind and cared for her like a pup, but Emma couldn't stay with her. Being cooped up and tied down made her miserable. She was an alpha. A biological alpha-meaning that she was born with the traits, instincts, needs, and wants of an alpha wolf.

Alphas within the werewolf species could become so in one of two ways. One: Be born that way. Two: Defeat an alpha and take over the pack. Either way, the alpha needs to prove themselves worthy of leading a pack. This meant a powerful mind, powerful body, compassion, and natural dominance. The sort of dominance that can get any creature to yield with their presence alone. This included the witches. She got Regina to submit with little prompting.

Emma knows that Regina submits because she wants to though. She knows that the witch gave her heart because she wanted her to have it. She is bearing her child because she wanted to. There is nothing biological within her telling her to breed with Emma. All the little brunette's choices are conscious. She lies with Emma because she desires to. She took Emma's knot and seed because she wanted to bear an heir for her. Perhaps the fact that Regina had consciously chosen Emma to love and be with is a part of the reason she fell so deeply in love with the witch.

Any lower wolf would want to breed with Emma and bear her heir because birthing the alpha's pups is a high honor and come with perks. Alpha's mates get special treatment and are always the second to eat since the Alpha always eats first. They are protected fiercely by the pack and can call shots as long as they do not undermine the alpha's instructions. Any lower-ranking wolf would want that honor. Emma wasn't one for many mates. She wanted one, one that she could stand to breed with and raise a family with. She hadn't found that in her pack or in any female wolves she's crossed paths with. She wanted something deeper. Something real, a relationship she could spend her life in. Even though that was what her mind and heart wanted, biologically her body wanted to breed. Whenever a female would go into heat in her pack, she would have to excuse herself so as not to make any mistakes. Sometimes they would all go into heat at once, which was easy and more efficient. That way she could distance herself from the pack at one time, but that was rare and she would often have to go back and forth. This time was different though. She had chosen her mate, imprinted on her, and their child was growing inside her at that very moment. This meant that she wouldn't really go insane when faced with a female in heat unless it was her female. That made things a tad better. Regina had been making things better since the day they met...

_It was a bright summer day, hot, and most of her pack were resting in the shade. I lay some out on their backs panting. Some had the excellent sense to shift into their human form. Less fur and they could sweat. That was a rare occasion since her pack preferred wolf-form but their wolves were too fluffy so right then their human form came in handy. Emma had chosen not to take human form, still preferring her wolf despite her Winter-like white fur coat. She walked past the naked werewolves doing a headcount in her mind. A mother wolf had told her that her pups had run off. A set of triplets, two males and one female. The wolf was frantic, but Emma promised her she would go find her missing children if she stayed in the shade. The female wolf obeyed her alpha. Emma then set off in search of the missing little ones. She headed for their sleeping grounds but did not find them there unless they were hiding very well amidst the wolves in naked human form or enormous balls of panting fur. She gruffed in frustration at the fact that she would have to travel around in this heat but this was her job. It takes a pack to raise a pup._

_She checked their den where their mother was raising them and she came up short, traveled to their hunting grounds but did not find them there either. She searched far and wide, low, and high and she was beginning to panic. They were tiny. They couldn't travel far with those tiny legs and soft paws. They didn't even know how to travel. What if they had gotten lost or worse? She began looking more frantically. Eventually, her search brought her to a quiet stream. She intended to search and see if the cubs had found themselves there. She hoped to the moon they hadn't. They would likely drown in the rushing waters. As she neared the stream, she heard the familiar barks and whines of little wolf pups. She picked up her pace and trotted closer, but then came to a screeching halt. A low grumble came from the pits of her gut. Anger and defensiveness rose inside her at the sight that greeted her. A human sat at the edge of the river on a brown blanket. The sunlight shone on her, lightening her dark brown hair and causing her olive skin to glow. Her dress, however, was a bright lavender that matched the flowers sprouting around them. Emma inched closer when she spotted the little brown and white pup in the woman's arms. Her ears laid back, and she crouched low. They did not like anyone around their young, especially humans. She inched closer, paws taking deliberate steps, but as she drew near, she could pick up the girl's scent. It was sweet and floral, like late spring. There was also a hint of something else... magic. This was a witch, not a human. Emma snarled and continued moving closer. She did not trust witches either. They despised werewolves and thought them beneath them. She couldn't wait to dispatch this Enchantress, then take the pups home. When she was a few feet away, she crouched and prepared to pounce._

_"Hold still." The woman said through a laugh, seemingly oblivious to Emma's presence. The little pup looked at her and tilted her head in question. "I'm almost done."_

_The pup sat still. Something Emma had never seen her do. Emma looked at the girl's other hand. It held a pencil, and she was drawing something on a drawing pad rested on one of her knees. The pup barked, seemingly joyful and excited. Emma observed the scene and tried to comprehend. One pup was in the woman's arm, fast asleep and the other was sleeping between her crossed legs with his head rested on her opposite knee and the last one was posing for a drawing. None of the puppies appeared distressed or in danger. Emma was outright confused. She didn't know what to think, so she waited._

_After a few moments, the woman looked up and smiled. "Done!" She held up the paper. "See?"_

_The pup yipped happily and hopped out of the basket she had been playing in. She ran over to the witch and put her paws up on her knee. The woman then lowered the paper so she could get a better look. The pup studied the picture with interest. Then her tongue fell out of her mouth and she smiled her puppy smile._

_The witch laughed, and the sound was airy and light. "I'm so glad you approve. I will hang this in my room so I can remember the day we met."_

_The pup looked overjoyed and smitten with her new friend and frankly, Emma understood her. There was something alluring about that creature. The pup then barked and hopped up and down, making the woman laugh. The little one then hopped down from her knee and began running this way and that. When she ran in Emma's direction, she finally spotted the older wolf. She paused, eyes wide, and stared. This caused the woman to appear defensive as well. She looked like she would fight Emma for this pup's safety which would be pointless since werewolves could kill a witch before she could even move but it is noble._

_The pup lowered her head, knowing she was in trouble if her alpha came looking for her. Emma gruffed then put her snout down to the pup. The baby had to stand up on her hind legs to meet Emma's snout with her own. That gesture is one of affection and a way to say, 'I love you'. The little one seemed to relax then, knowing she hadn't fallen out of her leader's favor. She licked Emma's nose then barked happily. She ran around in circles, then ran over to the brunette witch and put her paws up on her leg again. She wagged her tail and barked. Emma knew she was showing her her new friend._

_Emma began to follow the pup and move closer. The woman visibly tensed and went to shy away, but the two pups on her made it difficult. Her uneasiness was good. That meant that she knew her place._

_"Are these your cubs?" The woman asked softly. "I stumbled upon them when I came here to gather some herbs and to have a picnic by the stream. They appeared lost and one had hurt his paw." She motioned to the splint on the leg of the pup she was holding to her chest. "I bandaged him up, and I didn't want to leave him and his siblings alone, so I spent the afternoon with them. We also had a nice lunch." She laughed awkwardly. "There might be some meat left if you're hungry."_

_Emma is hungry since her lengthy search had left her with little time to eat, but she did not know or trust this woman. Regardless of how unthreatening she appeared, she was a stranger and not a member of their pack. That made her a threat. Emma snorted and shook her head._

_"Okay." The woman said. "I'm Regina, by the way. We live just beyond there." She pointed east of the stream. "You're welcome to visit if you need help. I am a forest witch and a healer after all."_

_Forest witches were different from other witches. They loved nature, including werewolves. They helped them and cured them when they were sick or hurt. That must have been why she healed the pup._

_"He should be okay soon," Regina said. "A couple of days tops. I think he just came down on his little ankle too hard."_

_Emma listened closely and nodded her head. She will inform his mother. The witch continued, "If... you need anything just meet me here around noon. That's when I arrive and I stay for a bit. I like to catalog what I find."_

_Emma nodded her head._

_"I have to go. It's getting late and I'm sure you want these little ones home before bedtime." Regina said, placing the pup in her arm down on the blanket. He sniffed and began to wake. She picked up the other that was sleeping between her legs and placed it beside his brother. The other pup, the female, was running around barking at Regina. It was more than obvious that the pup was already trying to claim the witch as her own. For a mate, playmate, surrogate mother, Emma was unsure, but she did not like pups growing so close to non-wolves. The boys were rousing as they realized they could no longer sense their witch. One opened his eyes and blinked while the other yawned tiredly. The female pup went over to them and licked her brothers' foreheads. The witch watched them with affection in her eyes then she looked up at Emma. "I guess you want to be on your way."_

_Emma moved closer to the pups. They were waking up and began squeaking gleefully at the sight of their Alpha. Emma sniffed one brother and then the other. She huffed at the magical floral scent of the witch lingering on their coats. She started rubbing her cheeks on the pups to erase the witch's scent. The babies were so small that they were falling over from the force of Emma's head rubbing against them. Once she felt that she had gotten rid of the traces of the witch touching her packmates, she gave them a good sniff. Her thick earthy scent replaced the witch's, and she nodded in satisfaction._

_"I know what you are." The woman whispered as if she was telling Emma a secret. Emma looked up at the little raven-haired beauty. The witch bit her lip and giggled. The sound was mischievous and a little naughty. Emma liked it. "You're a werewolf." The witch continued. When Emma whined in surprise and tilted her head, the woman spoke again. "I've read about your kind in my books. Big, powerful bullies… but you can also be gentle and loyal. Which are you?"_

_Emma stared at the woman unblinking for a moment and the woman stared back. She knew that she was a shifter in opposition to a simple woodland wolf. What does she do now? Mirth took over the brunette woman's face, and she giggled again. "Well, which are you?"_

_That snapped Emma out of it. She would maul this creature if she had to. She couldn't care less about how physically appealing or charming she was. The wind was rushing through the trees and it blew some dark tresses around the witch's face. Emma was taken aback by her beauty. Those dark eyes were watching her curiously and teasingly. She was indeed gorgeous, but she wouldn't admit that. Emma made a sound from the back of her throat that was akin to a snort. She then lowered her head and nudged the pups with her nose. A chorus of whines came from them and Emma responded with growls and snorts. Not wanting to push her even further, they relented. One of the boys stood up and awaited instructions obediently as he had been taught. The other laid down, paw still injured. Emma dipped her head and took the hurt pup's scuff into her mouth and lifted. She felt him immediately tense and draw his legs up and curl into a ball. Emma looked up and stared at the witch who was still cuddling the female pup to her chest. She nodded, then set her down. The little one looked back at the witch and began crying. The woman's face was soft as she waved at her. Emma growled in a warning and the little ball of fur turned to her. At Emma's stern look, her ears lowered and so did her head. She then began walking towards her alpha._

_The sorceress remained silent for a moment and Emma turned to leave, her youngest pack members behind her. She had managed to reach the trees when the witch called after her, "I'd like to see you again! If you feel the same, meet me here tomorrow at noon."_

_Emma had stopped as the woman spoke, but once she finished her invitation, Emma began walking again until they disappeared into the forest. She will not be some witch's pet and if she thought that, she had another thing coming._

* * *

To get to the clearing where her pack usually resides, she had to pass through their sleeping grounds. This was a dense part of the forest, surrounded by trees and abundant in plants, bushes, and other foliage. It hid them well but also provided them with shade and protection from the elements. They usually slept close by on beds of leaves with Emma in the middle and the pack surrounding her. She could see everyone that way. The only ones who did not sleep out on the ground with her were the mothers. The mother of the triplets and another mother by the name of Aurora. She had just given birth to two female pups and they live in the ground in a den dug out by her and her mate Phillip. He usually sleeps right outside it while she snuggles inside with their litter. Although they are Aurora and Phillip's pups, just like the triplets, Emma spent a lot of time with them. This has been going well so far and spending time with them has given her experience for her own pups.

She walked through the empty sleeping grounds on her way to meet up with her packmates. She heard soft whines coming from one of the dens, so stopped in front of it and peered inside. The pups whined and whimpered upon seeing their leader. Even the pups trusted and adored her. She played with them and nurtured them almost as much as their parents did. The twin girls stumbled out of the hole in the earth and waddled over to Emma. Their little tails were in the air and they were sniffing her. Emma looked at the little ones with affection. She loved them like her own and she thought they were just too cute with their dark brown fur just like their parents and pale blue eyes like their mother. One pup crouched low and hopped at Emma. She nipped at her paws that were larger than she was. Emma was amused by this and lowered her head to the pup. The little one nipped at her snout in reply. It was not painful since the pups were so young. She shook her head in amusement and the other pup waited for Emma's instruction. That pup was a beta or a lower-ranking wolf in the making, while the little brute that was nipping at Emma's nose had all the makings of an Alpha. If she was an Alpha, she would have three options. One, challenge Emma and defeat her to be alpha of their pack, fall into line and follow her Alpha's lead or lastly, go off and form her own pack. It was unclear what her choice would be, but judging from her desire to challenge her Alpha, she might come for Emma's status. When that time comes, Emma will be ready.

Emma leaned her head toward the submissive pup and she happily moved closer and rubbed her cheek against Emma's. When Emma pulled away, she whined in protest, wanting more affection. Emma had somewhere to be, but she did not want to leave them out like this. She looked back at the den and found Aurora gone. She must have gone to stretch her legs. Emma ushered them into the den and with a gruff and a growl, ordered them to stay. They reluctantly did as they were told. Emma nodded in satisfaction, then went on her way.

Along the way, she passed Aurora, who was carrying a vine with berries hanging from it. She went for a snack. She greeted Emma by rubbing her cheek against hers and after she did some sniffing; she realized that the Alpha had an extra scent. She gave Emma a knowing look, then continued on her way. Emma shook her head and went on.

When she arrived at the clearing, she found her pack there. Most were lying out sunbathing. Some were rolling in the grass or playing with each other. The wind picked up her scent and carried it across the clearing. A moment after her arrival, all playing had stopped. The wolves got to their feet and looked in her direction, then they began heading her way to greet her. She walked further out into the clearing, the fresh green grass tickling the pads of her paws. She and her pack met halfway. The six adult members and three pups lowered their heads regarding their pack master, and Emma dipped hers in acknowledgment. She found their respect and loyalty to be so comforting. She was proud of the family they had built.

Emma observed her wolves of assorted colors from black to tan. None of them were as white as Emma's coat. That was another reason she was such a desired mate. Her wolf was stunning and her pups would be gorgeous. This is a fact she was aware of. For one, she knew that the child that she and Regina created was going to be beautiful.

She greeted each wolf affectionately with rubs against their cheeks and they responded with rubbing her chin with their heads and licking her cheeks. Her betas Red and Graham eventually approached her. Naturally, Red would be her beta since she was her adopted sister, and she trusted her with her life. Graham had earned her trust fairly quickly after he joined their pack. She greeted them and spent a bit more time with them. In a series of whines and whimpers, they expressed their joy of having her back. She was happy to be home.

She assumed that they had no idea where she had gotten off to last night but judging by their tilted heads, tongues hanging out the side of their mouths and the teasing glint in their eyes, they had picked up Emma's mate's scent on her fur. Emma shook her head with a roll of her eyes. She knew they would tease her. Red and Graham had no issue with Emma's chosen mate. They even teased her about it playfully. She opened her jaw, taking Graham's snout into her mouth. Her old friend immediately froze at the act of dominance. She held him for a moment, then released. He then laid down on the grass and rolled onto his back, exposing his tummy to her. Accepting his submission, she then turned her attention to Red. The wolf watched her with a wary eye, then took off running across the clearing. Emma could easily outrun her, so she gave her a head start. She looked at Graham, but he hadn't moved. She then looked up to see if Red had gotten far enough, then she took off after her. Her heavy paws pounding the ground, sharp snout slicing through the air as the wind blew through her fur. She chased Red across the clearing. The other wolves stayed out of the way. Red kept an easy pace ahead of her. Zigzagging where necessary. Emma liked to chase, and her friend knew that. They ran and frolicked for a bit. Freedom and joy filling Emma. She always felt happy when she was with her pack, but she also felt great love and joy with her mate. That leaves her torn between two worlds. Two beautiful worlds. If only she could combine the two, but that was impossible.

She caught up to Red and slammed into her, tackling her to the ground. They both toppled over, Emma on top of her best friend. It took her a moment, but she sat up a bit and kept her friend pinned under her weight, and at that moment she began nibbling her ears. Red huffed in distaste for being beaten. Her annoyance amused Emma. They laid there playing for a while. The sun was warm on them, but not too hot. The flowers were beautiful and bright around them. She loved this place, and she loved her family. She just hoped she did not have to choose between her wolf family and her mate and child.

Deciding that Red deserved some mercy, she moved off of her friend and sat beside her. Her mouth hanging open and tail wagging. Her friend rolled over to her side and looked at her. Emma returned her look with a hint of smugness. Red shook her head and snorted, but Emma knew that she just as amused as she was. They just sat enjoying the sun and the beautiful spring day. The rest of the pack had returned to what they had been doing. Graham joined Emma and Red.

It was quiet and peaceful, but it didn't last long. Emma felt a presence standing beside her and she turned her head to find dark brown fuzzy legs standing beside her. Her gaze traveled upward to find a dark wolf staring down at her with sharp brown eyes. Lily. The wolf was appraising Emma carefully. Trying to figure out where Emma had been. She then lowered her snout and sniffed Emma's head. She buried her snout into the white wolf's fur and inhaled deeply. When she finally picked up the scent, she threw herself backward as if Emma was a snake. Emma looked at her and knew that she had sensed Regina on her. Lily knows what she has done. Emma knew that Lily would be displeased with her since Lily had an attraction to her and had been trying for a long while to be Emma's chosen mate. Emma expected the sadness in her eyes but she did not, however, expect her brown gaze to harden, nor did she expect her lip to curl on the side, revealing her fangs as a low growl to rang out.

Emma quickly got to her feet and turned to face Lily. She stared her subordinate down, eyes hard and warning. Red and Graham took a defensive stance, ready to protect their Alpha should Lily try anything stupid. Lily did not seem fazed by the fact that she was outnumbered and outranked. Her anger and heartbreak outweighing her fear of the Alpha that could crush her with very little effort. Emma felt for her, she did, but despite Lily's yearning for her, Emma never felt the same. The desire she felt was for Regina only. Her true love, soulmate, and mother of her future children. No one else interested her. It was not like she was purposely trying to hurt Lily. This was just the way things are. Lily took a defensive stance and Emma's eyes narrowed. They stood there, squared off, eyes locked. Emma growled in warning, then snapped her jaws at her. The other wolf flinched but did not submit. The white wolf moved closer and Lily took a step back. At least the dark brown wolf knew that Emma could harm her. Emma continued moving closer, green eyes locked on her packmate, a low growl rumbling from her chest. Lily bared her fangs and growled angrily in response. Emma was not afraid. She was Alpha; she feared nothing. Lily snapped at her again, but Emma did not flinch and just continued advancing. Once she was mere inches away, Lily sniffed the air then snarled and growled. Regina's scent was still on her, enraging the other wolf. Without warning, Lily snarled then launched herself at Emma. Being quicker, the white wolf stepped aside, Lily missed and tumbled to the ground. Snarls came from behind her, Red and Graham. She did not look back but kept her eyes on Lily. She did not want to hurt her, but she would if she had to. Her title depended on it, as well as her pack, and she had a pup on the way. Lily did not care because she went to launch herself at Emma again but Emma pounced at the same time, Her much larger body slamming in Lily, knocking her to the ground. The darker wolf fell onto her back and Emma pinned her to the ground. The wolf growled, whined, and snarled as she squirmed beneath Emma's crushing weight. The Alpha did not move, however, until she felt her squirming stop. When it did and she seemed to calm, she lifted off her old friend. The wolf laid there, defeated and heartbroken as she panted. Enma watched her friend, and she felt sympathy for her. Not only had she had her heart broken, but she had been humiliated in front of their entire pack. Emma dipped her head and went to nuzzle her cheek in a show of comfort and affection, but Lily moved away and got to her feet. She looked at Emma. Her ears were down and her snout was tilted to the ground. She felt guilty for what she had done. Good. Emma could have punished her worse than that. Some Alphas banished their pack members for such things or even execute them. Emma was a bit more merciful than most. Lily had Emma's mate to thank for that.

Emma took a step toward her but Lily turned away and ran off into the woods and all Emma could do was watch her go. She sat as her friend disappeared into the dense part of the forest. Hopefully, she will return before nightfall, if not, Emma will go look for her. With a shake of her head and a sigh, she hoped they could work it out once Lily cooled down. She did not want to lose a friend, and she wanted her to be a part of everything. Love is confusing and intense and it hurts more often than not. She just hoped that Lily understands that just because she did not want her as a mate, it does not mean that Emma does not love her like family.

Red and Graham took seats on either side of her and the three of them stared at the place where Lily had gone. Regina had been a problem with Lily since the witch had come into the picture. Emma figured that it was mostly jealousy. Emma never regretted being with Regina and she would choose her every time. Lily growing violent and aggressive did complicate things and it made Emma wonder if Regina and their child were in danger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to use flashbacks for important instances. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
